Rain & Destruction
by Ememma
Summary: A short story about Rain and a destructive robot, that Allen and Lavi have to fight. Rated T because of Kandas way of talking. Friendship between Allen and Lavi, no shounen-ai or yaoi. I'm no good at summarys but please read and review.


This is my first story about -Man, I do not own -Man, and will probably never do.  
I'm sorry if my english is bad, but I suck at english.

* * *

Our story is taking place in the later half of the 19th century.  
It's a stormy night and the heavy rain doesn't make the situation better.  
Because of a heavy rain the three exorcists had a hard time against the akumas that was sent to kill them.  
Or at least two of them.

"Damn what's up with this freaking rain!? I can't see more than a meter in front of me!" the red headed exorcist complained.  
"Lavi, you should be concentrating on the fight!" the white haired youth answered the older red head and at the same time took out some akumas with his anti-akuma weapon Crown Clown  
"Moyashi are you trying to tell me that this rain isn't bothering you?" said the red head after he smashed an Akuma with his anti-akuma weapon Oodzuchi Kodzuchi.  
"My name is Allen not moyashi and yes Lavi, the rain isn't bothering m-" more than that was  
Allen not able to say before Lavi once again opened his mouth and said," Of course it isn't bothering you, after all you got that eye of yours, and that my little moyashi is cheating."  
"Cheating!? What do you mean by that!? You know that it isn't my fault that I'm cursed and able to see and locate the souls of the pitiful akumas!" Allen had gotten annoyed and was now glaring at Lavi. But as expected of the carefree Bookman-to-be, he only begun to laugh and said" Moyashi, you are sooo cute when you are glaring like that. Since there is no way you would be able to glare like Yuu-chan does if you have that face off yours."  
Allen now looked at Lavi with a confused look and said after a while "… Eh, what is wrong with my face?"  
Lavi once again broke out in laugh when a sharp blade was pressed against his throat and an angry ice-cold voice said" What the hell do you think you are calling me, stupid usagi!?"  
"Ah, Kanda-san it's no good if you cut his throat open, even if he deserves it. And I do not think Bookman will be happy if you kill his only apprentice. So could you please move Mugen?"  
"Moyashi you're annoying so just shut up so I can kill this useless usagi!" the raven headed hissed at the smaller exorcist. But instead of cutting Lavis throat open Kanda just lowered Mugen and che'ed. Lavi moved fast out of reach from the angry Japanese man and whispered to Allen,  
"Allen, do you really think Panda-jiji would be that mad if I died?"  
"No, I do not think he would, maybe a bit annoyed since he would lose a more or less useless apprentice. Anyway we should go now since there is no more akumas in this area and there is not long to the headquarters, so even in this rain it should not take to long." Allen said with a sleepy voice, and begun to walk before the other could answer.  
"Tsh, what's he so upset about?" Kanda said with a harsh tone in his voice.  
"Aha, Yuu-chan is worried about moyashi, but no need for you to worry; he is only wet and tired, and he wants to get back 'home'. The worst thing that could happen and it probably will happened is that he catch a cold." Lavi said with a smile on his face since he knew why the little guy was in such a hurry to get back. After receive an angry glare from Kanda since he had used his given name, Lavi hurried after Allen who was almost out of sight because of the rain.

* * *

After two hours of walking in a cloudburstthe three exorcists had finally made it back to the Black Orders European headquarter. There they were met by their supervisor Komui Lee, who was a funny man but in a strange way. When he saw them he called;  
"Welcome back! Did everything go like planned?" At first nobody answered, they just stood there and glared at him as if he were crazy. But since Allen is very polite and didn't want his face to froze in an angry pose like Kanda, (Allen had never seen Kanda smile) so he said  
"We are back, thank you. Hmm I will give you the full report so should we head to your office?" Allen begun to walk up the hallway as he looked on Komui with a wondering look on his face.  
"No~ Allen-kun you don't want to go in there right now." Komui said with a smirk on his face.  
"Uhm, Komui did you skip your job again?" asked a certain red head who had gone up behind them without them noticed it. Allen (who Lavi always enjoyed to annoy) jumped a few meters in the air from Lavis sudden appearance behind him. When he had calmed down enough to not hit Lavi in the head he said with an annoyed voice:  
"Damn you Lavi, why do you always have to make your appearance like that? Can't you just make your appearance like normal people do?"  
Lavi who was smiling innocent as if nothing had happened looked at Allen and said:  
"Why? Because its fun to see you jump really high and I think you set a new record this time. And it's really funny that you never gets used to it, but even if you did, I would just find another way to annoy you. Since your face when you are annoyed is super cute, it makes me want to hug you." Allen had sort of expected the first part of the answer, but the later part was a bit of a surprise even if it's something that Lavi would say. Allen should just answer Lavi when they heard someone coming down the hall calling after Komui.  
"Oij supervisor could you please stop slacking off and do your work for ones. You have tons of important papers that's needed to be done." A blond man wearing a lab coat come down the hall towards them with his mind set on pulling the supervisor back to his office. Just when he grabbed Komuis collar Komui said:  
"Hmmp, how mean off you Reever, I'm doing my job you know *pointing at Allen and Lavi*. See I was going to listen to their report on how the mission went. Now let go off me before I send Komurin VI(6) on you." At such a small sentence you could see the fear in the young exorcists' eyes, even if it only lasted for a split second. After the fast recover Lavi said:  
"Heh, Komui did you make another one of those weird robots when we were gone?"  
"No he hasn't finished it yet, but he probably will if we don't keep an eye on him.  
No offence Lavi." "Heh, none taken."  
"Anyway you guys just got back, so get changed and meet us in the office in half an hour." Reever said and begun to drag Komui back the corridor he had come trough.  
"Uhm, I will see you later then Lavi" Allen said as he went towards his room.

After half an hour Allen knocks on the door to Komuis office. As he enters he's greeted by Komui and Reever. He looks around in the (really) messy room and sees that Lavi hasn't arrived yet. Allen thinks that's strange since Lavi is usually there before him, but before he can ask were he was, Komui said" Sorry Allen-kun, Lavi has other things he had to do with Bookman, and Kanda has a new mission so he will not be here either."  
"That is fine Komui-san, if they have other things they have to do, than I will just report by myself" Allen said.  
After about twenty-five minutes Allen left the office.  
It was pretty late and he was tired, so he was about to retire for the day when a loud sound came from his stomach. Allen cursed quietly to himself for having such a gigantic appetite, but there was nothing he could do but to take a detour to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was almost empty, but there were some guys from the science department, who waved to Allen and told him to come there after he had order his food. At the ordering window Allen is greeted by the head chef Jerry, who is always glad to see Allen, since that means he gets to cook a lot of food. After Allen had ordered some sandwiches' that could keep his stomach quiet until morning, he sat down beside Johnny one of the guys from science department.  
As he did Johnny said "Allen, welcome back!"  
"I'm back" Allen replied with a friendly smile.  
As curious as Johnny is he asked  
"So how was the mission? Did you find anything?"  
"The mission? It was a trap, there was no innocence there, but as fast as we arrived we were attacked by about forty-seven akumas, but they were either a level one or a level two. I wonder what they are up to; it isn't like them to underestimate us. " Allen said as he let out a sigh.  
"Allen you're wrong there were fifty-five akumas; thirty-two level one and twenty-three level two" Lavi said. Once again Allen jumped when Lavi begun to talk to them.  
"L-la-lavi, t-that was the second time in just two hours, could you please stop it already?" Allen said with a shaky voice.  
"Don't want to" Lavi said with a big grin. Allen couldn't do anything about Lavi behavior, so he let out a deep sigh and said  
"Lavi you are such a child. Anyway did you not have work you had to do with Bookman, Lavi?"  
"Yeah, I'm just taking a break when Panda-jiji wasn't around. So I wanted to see if you were here, and of course I was right. And by the way, you have no right to call me a child, you are three years younger than me" Lavi said and poked Allen on his forehead.  
"Ouch, why did you do that? You know what I mean when I call you a child, not a child on the outside but a child on the inside." Allen said, while rubbing the now sore spot on his forehead.  
"Ha ha Allen it's always fun to tease you-"was all Lavi could say before he was kicked down on the floor, by an angry Bookman.  
"You useless apprentice don't slack off!" Bookman yelled at Lavi as he stomped him in the head. "Damn, Panda-jiji that hurt like hell!" Lavi complained.  
"Hmmp, of course it did, it was suppose to do. Now let's go back to the library or do I have to drag you there?" Bookman said as he begun to walk towards the exit.  
"Tsh, slave driver *SMACK* ouch, stop hitting me. Well then, Allen it seems that I have to go. Bye bye~!" Lavi said as he begun to go after his mentor.

The others just looked after them in silence, and wondering what just happened. Then after awhile the silence was broken and they were chattering like nothing had happened.  
When everybody was finished with their meals they said good bye and went separated ways. Allen should retire for the day and the others should go back to their overtime-work at the science department.

Later that night in the lower part of the building, Komui was working on one of his machines. More specifically; Komurin VI, Komui had decided to finish his new super robot.

'**CRASH**'

* * *

'Bang', Allen didn't wake up by the first high sound, but by the second lower sound. The later sound was in fact the door to his room that had been kicked shut.  
Allen was sitting upright, still really tired and looked at the intruder. When he saw who it was he said  
"Lavi? Why are you here? It is on the middle of the night aren't you supposed to be asleep?"  
"Aha, did I wake you up? Sorry about that but we got a bit of a situation out there" Lavi said to Allen who was still not fully aware of the high sounds coming from the other side of the door. "A situation? What do you mean?" Allen asked as he got out of the bed.  
"If I say that Komui is behind it, what would come to your mind?" Lavi answered Allen.  
"Eh, Komui-san? Do not tell me that he has worked on the new Komurin" Allen said with a terrified look.  
"Ping Pong, that's ten points for correct answer. But anyway it seems that something went wrong and Komurin is now running all around the place and crashing thing that's in its way."  
Lavi said, he also a little bit terrified. But then Allen realized something and asked Lavi  
"Uhm, Lavi why did you not destroy Komurin if you know what it was doing?"  
"Eh, do you mean that you don't believe that I haven't tried yet? If that's what you think than I'm hurt, I can tell you that you're wrong. That idiot Komui installed our data in it, so now it knows our attacks and weak points, so it's pretty hard to destroy it." Lavi said as he shakes he's head.  
"I see so have you came up with a plan yet? And uhm can you please turn around?" Allen asked as he begun to change to his usually cloths. Lavi saw that and nicely turned his back against Allen and said "Why are you so embarrassed? Remember we are best friends. And yes I have a plan, it goes something like this; first we find Lenalee, then one of us can be a decoy while the other two works together and destroys it."  
Allen who had fully changed to his usually; white shirt, dark gray west with a red ribbon and black pants, walked up to Lavi and said "Well then lets find Lenalee, shall we?"  
"Heh, of course" Lavi answered as they went out to the big corridor.

* * *

"Damn, where is she when we really need her!?" Lavi called out in slightly panic, as he and Allen run around in the Order. They had been looking for Lenalee for about fifteen minutes without any luck.  
"I do not know that Lavi, but I think we should concentrate on getting away from Komurin!  
Hey Lavi is not that Reever-san and Johnny-san, maybe they know where Lenalee is!?" Allen called back to Lavi who was running right behind Allen.  
"Hey Allen-kun, Lavi, come this way!" Johnny called and waved them over. At the same time Reever was pointing a big gun or a bazooka in their way, and it looked like he was ready to fire it.  
"Don't you dare fire that on us, Reever!" Lavi shouted. Reever didn't answer, but he nicked and took a stronger grip on the weapon. As soon Allen and Lavi got past him, he said  
"Heh, you're not getting past this point, metal junk." And fired the weapon with a big 'boom'.

Allen and Lavi begun to slow down when they heard the shot, and after a while they stood still. None of them could see what had happened to the big robot because of a lot of smoke that came from the shot. But it didn't move, so maybe the shot had took care of it, but they had learned from past experience that one of Komuis robots shouldn't be underestimated.

Suddenly two wires came flying towards them and gripped one of their legs, and threws them out of balance. Because of the smoke, the attack came as a surprise, even if they knew that it wasn't a good idea to stop in the first place. But some people are too curious for their own good. And they just had to stop and see what had happened to it. But when Komurin had gripped their legs and smashed them in the ground and then hung them upside-down in the air, then they knew that it really was a bad idea to stop.  
"Allen, you think you could cut down the wires!?" Lavi yelled, not wanting to get eaten by a mad robot.  
"I am trying, but it is a little hard to concentrate when I can not see how it is going to move. It would be of great help if you could stop its movements for about five seconds!" Allen yelled back, as he begun to feel a bit sick from hanging upside-down.

"I'll try" Lavi said as he gripped his hammer from its shelter. He activated it and swung it the way he thought Komurin was. He felt the impact, which was followed fast by a big crash when the robot crashed in to a wall.  
But it didn't let go of their legs, so Allen took this as an opportunity to activate the Crown Clown to its second stage. With the sword in his right hand, he cut down the wire that held his leg. He landed on his feets, but he had a hard time trying to stand straight with all blood in his head. When he had found his balance, he went towards Lavi.  
He heard him struggle against the robot, while swinging his hammer to get the smoke out of his eye sight.  
As he saw Allen came stumbling his way he said  
"Almost thought you forgot about me, buddy."  
"I would never do such a thing, and you know that" Allen said and pouted a bit before he cut down the wire that held Lavis leg.  
Lavi also landed on his feets and used his hammer to stay upright. When he was steady enough to move he said  
"Thanks Al, but couldn't you give me a warning before you swung that thing" Lavi said with a sarcastic tone.  
"I am sorry, but you had become really red, so I just cut. Anyway, since we can not find Lenalee, we should fight Komurin on our own" Allen said.  
"Hmm, I think so too, but how are we supposed to do that? It isn't like we could just attack; it would see us right away." Lavi said as he continued to think of a better way to defeat Komurin.  
"But maybe that is just what we have to do. Let's use an all-out attack; we should have gotten stronger since Komui-san last got our data, right?" Allen asked Lavi who now looked a bit dumb folded.  
"Allen you're smarter than you look, then let's attack from different sides" Lavi said and took a firm grip on his weapon.  
Allen went around the robot when the smoke had disappeared enough so they could see were they were going. They had decided that Lavi would get its attention so Allen could attack from behind with full power.  
Their plan was a success, Lavi had gotten Komurins attention and Allen had attacked the place he thought would be its weak spot; the base of its neck. He thanked Komui in his mind for putting the weak-point on the same spot on all of his robots. After a few cuts the robot went down and made an exploding sound. The inactivated there weapons and looked at the metal pile on the floor.

"YOU MONSTERS! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TOWARDS MY KOMURIN?" A yelling Komui came running down the hall towards them.  
"Komui-san, we had to stop it, otherwise it would have destroyed our home." Allen said trying to calm down their mad supervisor.  
"Yeah, and that would had mean that Lenalees home would had been destroyed too" Lavi filled in.  
"Lenalees… Still you didn't have to make sushi of him" Komui said still mad at them, but a bit calmer.  
"I am sorry about that but I had to do it, and I do not regret it" Allen said as he smiled innocent.  
"Now that that's said Allen and I have to go, see you guys later" Lavi said as he took Allens arm and dragged him away.  
"Where are we going, Lavi?" Allen asked when they were out of sight from the others.  
"The cafeteria, you must be hungry after all the running and fighting" Lavi answered with a big smile.  
"Yes I am-"Allen begun to say but was rudely interrupted by his growling stomach.  
"He heh, I knew it; then lets go and see if Jerry is up" Lavi said to the slightly blushing Allen as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

The End

* * *

I may make a sequel to this story, but that will be in the far future.  
Please reviewe and tell me what you thinks.


End file.
